Teasing Demons
by Yuuki-Ravna
Summary: Ciel learns the hard way  or fun way  to not tease Sebastian. YAOI, SMUT, SHOTA, LEMON, MATURE, TEMPORARILY DROPPED
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! This is Yaoi! Shota! Mature! Smex! Between Ciel and Sebastian! If you don't like this, just walk away, if you do like this… prepare the towel for nosebleeds.**

**I don't own Sebastian or Ciel, Yana Toboso does! (And I worship the ground she walks on)**

Sebastian lay awake in his bed, watching the clock. Soon, the long boring night would end, and it would be time for him to "awaken" and begin his butler duties in the household of Phantomhive. He slipped a hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Ah, nights were his most dreaded time of the day. As he was a demon, sleep was not a needed thing, and since rest of the household (besides Pluto, but he didn't count for anything) was human, the mansion was dead at night. His precious bocchan would be sound asleep, dreaming of who knows what, sweets perhaps. Sebastian chuckled at the thought and then sighed. Ah.. He wished it was something.. Well someone else that his precious bocchan dreamed of at night. His mind wandered to the thoughts that he usually kept stashed in the depths of his mind. Bocchan, calling out his name as his body was devoured by Sebastian. The way his face would looked as Sebastian pleasured him.. Ahhhh… Sebastian shifted slightly as his thoughts began to move south and cause some discomfort in his pants. He shrugged the thoughts aside (with difficulty) and sat up. It was hour before dawn and he needed to begin the day. He put on his coat and slipped his gloves on, using his teeth to make sure they were properly in place. He glanced into a mirror, examining his hair. Flipping some bangs behind his ear, he straightened up, checking his appearance. Yes, he was, if anything, the perfect example of what a servant of Phantomhive should be. If he wasn't, well… that didn't matter. He was the butler of Phantomhive and one hell of a butler that is.

"Now then… to waken the servants and begin Bocchan's breakfast and tea."

He slipped out of his room and silently walked down the hallway, his signature smirk on his face as he began the day.

"Se-seb-sebastian!"

Ciel arched his back, moaning as Sebastian slammed into him, harder and harder. Sweat dripped down Ciel's face. He was already holding back coming, due to Sebastian's order, but he couldn't wait anymore… he had too.. he needed too. Sebastian's hard member once again slammed into his prostate and his hand rubbed the sweet spot on Ciel's member, causing Ciel to mewl loudly and fall against the bed, spraying his milky juices on the bed.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel bolted awake, throwing a pillow across the room as he did. He placed a hand on his forehead. He grimaced at the sweat that had formed on his forehead. He wiped it off and rubbed his hand on his blanket. He fell back onto his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't remember when these dreams started. All he knew is that he was growing more and more aware of his butler and it disturbed him. He closed his eyes, trying to push the dream away, but the image of his butler leaning over him, that ever present smirk on his face, dominated his mind's eye. Ciel rolled over, his face burning at the thought.

"You already awake, Bocchan?"

Sebastian's voice made Ciel's heart freeze and he quickly closed his eyes. He feigned sleep and listened to the sound of Sebastian moving around the room.

"Hmmm… how did this get here?" Sebastian knelt over to pick up the pillow Ciel had thrown across the room. He glanced over at Ciel, a mischievous smirk on his face. He picked up the pillow and laid it on the bed then moved over to the window.

"Bocchan, it's a beautiful day out." He threw open the curtains and tied them up then turned to Ciel. He leaned over Ciel, his hair draping over Ciel's face. Ciel tensed at the feeling of the hair on his face. He felt a small bit of red race across his face, betraying his state of awareness to Sebastian.

A chuckle rumbled in Sebastian's throat and he straightened.

"For Bocchan's breakfast I have prepared Jackson's Early Grey Tea and blueberry scones."

He walked to the closet, opening it to pull out Ciel's outfit for the day, then returned to the bedside. He tilted his head and rested his cheek the palm of his gloved hand and watched Ciel.

"Bocchan."

Ciel refused to stir. Sebastian leaned over and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Bocchan"

Ciel's face turned bright red and he bolted into a sitting position, only Sebastian's demon quickness kept the two of them from colliding heads.

"Ah... You're awake! Very good!"

Ciel turned his face away from Sebastian, attempting to hide his red face. Damn... that dream needed to fade from his mind and fast before Sebastian notices something.

"Is something wrong, Bocchan?"

"N-no… Sebastian." Ciel breathed in deeply. He was Ciel Phantomhive. For a stupid dream to disturb him so… it was ridiculous. He turned back to his butler and smiled confidently. "I just wasn't ready to be awakened."

"Having nice dreams, Bocchan?"

Ciel's face flamed red forcing him to turn away again. Sebastian chuckled, now very curious as to the content of his master's dream. He watched Ciel, weighing the possibilities. He could push his luck and try to discover the nature of the dream now or wait till later. Ciel cleared his throat and turned back to Sebastian, obviously in control of himself again.

"Sebastian! What is on my schedule for today?"

Sebastian pouted a bit. Obviously Ciel was able to pull himself together. The dream would have to wait. He began to remove Ciel's nightgown and replace it with his clothes, all the while reciting the plans for today.

"This morning, you have lessons with the Madams until around 1. Then at 3 you have a meeting with some gentlemen from the Fantom Company then later this evening, Lady Elizabeth has invited you to dinner."

Ciel groaned. Ugh… his fiancé… Sebastian watched Ciel. Yes, he shared Ciel's dislike for Elizabeth, perhaps on a stronger level since Ciel seemed to tolerate Elizabeth better than he did. Ciel sipped his tea and sighed.

"Well, I guess it would be rude to turn down a lady's invitation, especially my fiance's. Correct, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Bocchan."

"Then prepare something for tonight. I'd rather not be forced into one of her ridiculous outfits upon my arrival there."

"I shall make sure my lord looks dashing."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Well then…" He stood up and straightened his coat then began to walk out of the room.

"The Madams should be here soon, correct? Then I should head to the study. I will finish my breakfast there. Besides, I barely did the homework Madame Jezebel left for me to do and I would rather not listen to another of her lectures."

Sebastian smiled at his master's back. "Yes, my Lord"

A/N: THis is my first attempt at a fanfic. Reviews are wanted!

Ciel: ugh.. you and your fangirling

Me: what's so wrong with it?

Ciel: couldnt you have left this in your brain to marinate and then be forgotten?

Me: no way. MarsInsane would have issues with me if i did.

Sebastian: psh... i dont see what you're getting so worked up about with this. Cant you see this is gonna go towards us and getting laaaid?

Ciel: You're a whore, Sebastian.

Sebastian: Only for you.

Me: and ladies with information.

Sebastian: technicalities... 


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This is Yaoi! Shota! Mature! Smex! Between Ciel and Sebastian! If you don't like this, just walk away, if you do like this… prepare the towel for nosebleeds.**

**I don't own Sebastian or Ciel, Yana Toboso does! (And I worship the ground she walks on)**

Ciel rest his elbow on the chair's armrest, his cheek in his hand. His eyes were glazed over as he listened to the old men go on and on about the company. They long since finished what was important to discuss, now they were just wasting his time. He looked over at the clock. It was getting close to 5. He needed to get ready for dinner at Elizabeth's. And since his Aunt was likely to be there too, he HAD to look presentable. A knock on the door snapped him back to reality.

"Bocchan?"

"Enter, Sebastian."

Sebastian slipped into the room, nodding his head to the gentleman.

"I apologize but we must continue this meeting at another time. As of now, my Lord has other responsibilities he must attend to."

The gentlemen turned to Ciel.

"Oh, my Lord Phantomhive! We apologize for taking up your time."

"Yes, we didn't realize how swiftly the time had passed."

Ciel stood up and walked passed them.

"Keep up the good work with the company. I look forward to your reports on what we talked about today. Sebastian, see them out. I shall be in my room."

Sebastian bowed and turned to the gentlemen.

"Now then, gentlemen. If you don't mind…"

-

Ciel sat on his bed, looking at the outfit Sebastian had chosen for him. It was similar to the ones Elizabeth would choose for him, but not as flamboyant. He turned towards the door as a knock sounded on the door. Sebastian entered.

"Bocchan, the company gentlemen have left."

"We should hurry. Auntie will not be pleased if I am late."

"I already drew a bath for you."

He swiftly removed Ciel's clothing and escorted him to the bathroom. Ciel stepped into the tub, sighing as he felt the warm water work out kinks that had built up during the day.

"Wash me."

Sebastian nodded and set about cleaning his master. Ciel stared ahead, trying to focus his mind on other things. But every time Sebastian's fingers ran over his skin, he felt heat rise to his head.

Sebastian watched his master as he washed him, occasionally letting his fingers run over Ciel's skin. Ciel's subtle reactions amused him. And he was even more amused by the fact that Ciel thought he didn't notice. He smirked and started to think.

Ciel glanced over at his butler, who seemed to be distracted by his thoughts. Ciel took the time to admire his butler. His eyes lingering on Sebastian's lips. A thought blazed across his mind, leaving a red shade on his face. He abruptly turned away and stared ahead. Of course, Sebastian saw.

"Bocchan?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

"Is something the matter?"

Ciel turned redder as the image of Sebastian's lips pressed against his own flashed through his mind.

"N-no…"

Sebastian grinned, catching the hesitation in Ciel's voice. That was it, he couldn't resist. He had to tease Ciel. He leaned forward so that his lips were barely an inch away from Ciel's ear.

"Bocchan, is there something bugging you?"

Ciel froze, feeling Sebastian's breath on his ear. Shivers ran through his body and he blushed harder.

"N-nothing… S-sebastian.. why are you so close?"

"I caught Bocchan looking at me so I thought there might be something Bocchan needed?"

Ciel cringed. Crap… he saw. He looked away.

"I… I was… I was wondering about… kisses…."

"Were you thinking of kissing Lady Elizabeth tonight?"

Ciel practically threw up at that thought.

"NO!"

Sebastian smirked. Oh.. this was so sweet.

"Then what about kisses were you thinking about?"

Ciel turned away, red as a cherry.

"Forget it, Sebastian."

Sebastian grinned. There was no way he was going to drop this. He turned Ciel to face him and leaned close to him.

"Was it me Bocchan was thinking about kissing?"

Ciel's eyes went wide and (if possible) his face went redder. He stammered as he tried to come up with a response. Sebastian smirked, enjoying Ciel's helplessness. This could be fun. Sebastian placed a finger under Ciel's chin and lifted his face up towards his own.

"Would Bocchan like for me to kiss him?"

"Yes." Ciel blurted out before thinking. Sebastian smirked and didn't give Ciel time to take back his response. He pressed his lips against Ciel's, moving slightly roughly against him. Ciel's mind fogged over with the heavy scent of his demon butler. His alluring… intoxicating scent. He responded, struggling to dominate Sebastian's more experienced lips. Ciel reached up and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck, pulling himself closer to his butler. Sebastian was surprised by the eagerness of the young earl. He prodded Ciel's lips with his tongue, seeking entrance. Ciel submitted and Sebastian slipped his tongue in, exploring Ciel's mouth. Ciel moaned as heat ran through his body. Sebastian tasted so good. He pressed his tongue against Sebastian's, once again fighting for dominance. Sebastian removed his tongue and nipped Ciel's lower lip, causing the boy to squirm and moan slightly.

Sebastian smirked and started his attack on Ciel's mouth again, this time, rougher, more passionate. Ciel felt himself melting under the assault. He moaned Sebastian's name in between heated pauses. Sebastian resisted the urge to groan with longing as the young boy lost himself to Sebastian's expertise. He felt himself become tight in his pants and all he had to do was look in the water to see that Ciel was in the same boat as he. He wanted… he wanted to take him now… make him his. He tightened his grip on Ciel and renewed his assault on Ciel's bruised lips.

Ciel clung to him, only pulling away when he needed air. At one point he looked at Sebastian. It was obvious Sebastian was holding himself together by a thread and if that thread was snapped… Ciel didn't want to think of what would happen. He was content with kissing Sebastian, feeling his hands caress his body as he claimed Ciel's lips as his own. Before he wanted it to end, Sebastian pulled away, running a hand through his hair, fixing it.

"Ah… oh dear… time seemed to have slipped away from me. If we don't hurry, we shall be late."

Ciel blushed and turned away from his butler as he stood up. He was glad Sebastian didn't seem to notice the small erection that stuck out between his legs. He pulled the towel Sebastian draped around him tighter to his body and stepped from the tub. Sebastian threw another towel over his head and dried his hair, then escorted him back to the bedroom to be dressed.

A/N: ok, part two. lemme know what you think. Just a little warning, i have a general idea of where i am going after this, but its still very vague so it might be a bit till i get part three up. Thanks to MarsInsane for being my editor! REVIEWS PLZ!

And i gotta ask, how was the kiss?

Ciel: embarrassing and i hate you for it

Sebastian: you know you enjoyed it, Bocchan.

Ciel: -/- stupid demon.

Sebastian: *chuckle*

You two make such a cute couple... 


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING! This is Yaoi! Shota! Mature! Smex! Between Ciel and Sebastian! If you don't like this, just walk away, if you do like this… prepare the towel for nosebleeds.**

**I don't own Sebastian or Ciel, Yana Toboso does! (And I worship the ground she walks on)**

The carriage ride seemed to be tense. Ciel's thoughts on what had happened in the bathroom. Sebastian seemed almost too eager to kiss him. Was that true? He glanced toward Sebastian. What were Sebastian's feelings towards him? Was Sebastian capable of feelings? He blushed as he felt his bruised lips. Ugh, hopefully no one would notice.

Sebastian watched Ciel, grinning to himself for what he accomplished earlier. He reached across to fix Ciel's bow. Ciel blushed at the contact.

"Bocchan? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine..."

Sebastian smirked and leaned towards him, kissing him gently. Ciel's eyes went wide and his face flamed red.

"Is that what Bocchan was wanting?"

Ciel trembled and nodded, waiting for another assault to happen. Sebastian sat back and smirked. Ciel glared at him with frustration. Was Sebastian denying him? He felt his pride sting.

"Kiss me, Sebastian."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, his trademark smirk on his lips.

"It seems Bocchan has become addicted to something other than sweets."

"That's an order, Sebastian!"

Sebastian sighed and reached out, pulling Ciel into his lap. Ciel blushed at the movement. Sebastian tilted his head up.

"Yes, My Lord."

And pulled Ciel's lips to meet his.

Ciel lost himself again to the smell and taste of his demon. The sweet muskiness that was Sebastian. It was as addicting as the sweets his butler made him. He moaned and pressed himself against Sebastian. He wanted more. He allowed Sebastian's tongue to enter his mouth. Ciel moaned softly at the explosion of Sebastian's taste that flooded his mouth. His little tongue pushed and prodded Sebastian's, eager for more of a taste of the demon. He ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, tangling his fingers in the silky black locks, pulling Sebastian's face closer to his, deepening the kiss. As the passion in the carriage heated, Ciel quickly found himself moving against Sebastian, rubbing the lump in his pants against the demon's. Sebastian groaned softly and pulled away, focusing his eyes on his master.

"Don't stop, Sebastian." Ciel struggled to speak those words, fighting through the lustful hazy fog that was his mind.

Sebastian looked at his bocchan, desperate and longing for his touch. Sebastian shook his head.

"If we continue, then your outfit will be ruined."

Ciel pouted, the denial lifting the fog on his mind. He couldn't understand what Sebastian meant. Rumpled clothes were easy to fix... that is what he spoke of, right? But Sebastian seemed intent on stopping him. Ciel moved to leave his butler's lap, but Sebastian held him there. Sebastian smirked.

"But I'm not about to let you go."

Ciel blushed and pouted turning away from Sebastian. Despite his outward appearance, he felt some pleasure from being held by his butler. He glanced sideways up at Sebastian, who was looking out at the window, a tense look on his face. Ciel twisted himself to look outside and saw they were swiftly arriving at Lizzy's mansion. That made Sebastian tense? Sure Lizzy was annoying but… Ciel looked down at Sebastian's tight grip on his waist.

"Sebastian..." Ciel shifted, trying to loosen his butler's grip on him.

Sebastian looked down at the boy, realizing he was hurting him.

"My apologies, Bocchan. I was lost in thought."

"About what?" Ciel looked up at him quizzically.

Sebastian smirked and planted a kiss on Ciel's forehead.

"Nothing to worry about. Now, remember what I've taught you about being a gentleman."

"Hai, hai..." Ciel grumbled.

Sebastian chuckled and lifted Ciel off his lap and onto the bench across from him. Ciel opened his mouth to protest but Sebastian shook his head.

"It would be highly improper for us to arrive in that fashion."

Ciel frowned and turned to look out the window, watching the mansion grow closer. Sebastian had a point. What would his Aunt say if she caught the two of them like that? Ciel's thin eyebrows scrunched together at that thought. Two of them… the words brought him back to his earlier ponderings. He stared out the window, trying to figure out what his naïve innocent mind could not comprehend.

Sebastian turned from the window to watch his little master. He looked so adorable as he was lost in thought. If only he could probe into the boy's mind and see what he was thinking. From the faint blush on the boy's cheeks, he assumed that it had something to do with the kiss from earlier. The kiss set a small frown on his face. Yes, he read into that kiss. He could tell that Ciel wanted him. That Ciel's fondness of Sebastian lay deeper than the trust of a master and his head butler. It pleased him to know this, but his possessiveness took over. He glared at the mansion that they finally arrived at. Lizzy, the annoying little brat that was Ciel's fiancée. Sebastian wished he could take out her shiny, perfect, innocent soul and rip it to shreds. She annoyed him to no end. And Ciel tolerated her. How he did that was beyond Sebastian's comprehension. This evening was going to be torture on Sebastian.

As they pulled to a stop at the mansion, Ciel looked over at his butler, amused at the serious and tortured look on Sebastian's face. Obviously this evening was not what Sebastian wished to participate in. An idea dawned on Ciel. He knew Sebastian couldn't stand Lizzy. He wanted to play with the demon. The idea made him feel like going into a fit of giggles. The looks Sebastian would display on his face tonight were too much for Ciel's imagination.

Sebastian stood up and opened the door of the carriage and helped Ciel out. The moment Ciel's feet hit the cobblestone a bundle of pink chiffon and blonde curls tackled him into a tight hug.

"CIIIIIIEEEEEEL!"

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. Here comes the headache.

"Elizabeth! This is NOT how a lady should greet her guests!"

Marchioness Middleford stepped out of the grand double doors of her mansion and walked to her daughter, looking rather displeased at her daughter's behavior. Lizzy looked over at her mother, then let go of Ciel, curtsying in apology. The marchioness sighed and shook her head

"Honestly…" She examined Ciel and Sebastian, a look of irritation growing on her face again.

"Ciel! What have I told you and your pathetic excuse of a butler about your hair! Your fringes are too long. As if you don't already look feminine enough!"

Ciel cringed. Here it came, the Marchioness's view on hair. She swept towards Sebastian and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his bangs up.

"For a HEAD Butler to look so indecent! How disrespectful!"

Sebastian tried his hardest to look pleasant. Deep down he was recalling murderous intent. He had been so focused on his dislike of Lizzy that he forgot about Lizzy's mother.

"Both of you! To the guest rooms! Fix your hair before you come to dinner!"

-

Ciel glared at Sebastian as Sebastian attempted to force Ciel's unruly hair to stay slicked down on his head.

"I can't believe, you forgot about this."

"Again, I apologize, bocchan. I was distracted by other matters."

Ciel huffed and glared at his reflection. All his hair was slicked back, except for a couple strands that refused the treatment. They hung down over his face, as if to tease the stylist. He couldn't really blame Sebastian for forgetting about his Aunt. Even he forgot about her in the stress of thinking about dealing with Lizzy. And the events from his bath didn't help any. A hint of red flashed across Ciel's face. He mustn't think about that tonight. Oh god, he mustn't think about that! Oh man, if an image of Sebastian's lips pressed to his flashed across his mind at dinner. Ciel blushed. Mustn't think of that. Mustn't think of that. Mustn't think of that. Ciel struggled to think of something else. His mind settled on his ponderings in teh carriage... oh god.. the carriage. An image of Ciel on his butler, lost in a lustful frenzy flew into his mind. Ciel's face turned redder than fire.

Sebastian watched as the earl seemed to struggle with some thoughts. He smirked as he caught the firey blush spread across Ciel's face. He leaned over and whispered huskily into Ciel's ear.

"Bocchan, thinking of naughty things?"

Ciel's eyes went wide and his face redder. He resembled a strawberry now. He spun around to face Sebastian and glared at him.

"NO!"

Sebastian displayed his all knowing smirk and laid a hand on Ciel's chin lifting it so Ciel's face was more visible. Ciel struggled to get away but Sebastian had him firmly in his grasp. Sebastian leaned down and held his face so close, Ciel could feel Sebastian's lips move.

"Bocchan, you weren't thinking about the ride here, were you?"  
Ciel blushed and moved his eye to look anywhere but at Sebastian. He decided the Oriental rug in the room was far more interesting that Sebastian's face. A small groan escaped his lips as he inhaled Sebastian's scent. Oh no…

Sebastian smirked and teased the boy with his tongue. He licked Ciel's lips and moved his tongue along the boy's jaw line. Ciel shivered.

"Se-Sebastian… not here." Ciel whined.

Sebastian licked the rim of Ciel's ear, causing the boy to squirm and struggle. His eyes glowed from the playfulness that coursed through him.

"Afraid of getting caught, Bocchan? Where is the fun in that?"

He proceeded to nip, lick, and tease the boy's ear, amused at how sensitive the boy was there. Ciel let out little whines and squirms as he tried to escape the demon. All it took was an order, and Sebastian would stop. Ciel seemed to not realize that fact.

Sebastian pushed the boy back and Ciel found himself trapped. His back to the wall, Sebastian in front of him, one arm beside his head, the other wrapped around his small waist.

"Want to play a little before we go?"

Ciel glared at the demon. Was this his fault, for instigating that kiss? Now Sebastian's teasing and torture was worse than before. He struggled against Sebastian, beating his hands on the older man's chest.

"Let… go."

"No." Sebastian dove in for a kiss. Ciel's knees buckled and he felt he would have fallen if it wasn't for Sebastian's arm around his waist. Sebastian pulled Ciel in closer, pressing the boy's petite frame against his. His lips clashed and danced with Ciel's, causing the boy to tremble. At a break, Ciel breathed in deeply, his senses instantly nullified by the sweet musky scent of the demon. He leaned his head back, waiting for the assault that was sure to come.

"Ciiieeel… are you reeeeady?"

Lizzy's head poked in to the room. Ciel looked up in panic to see empty air. Sebastian was across the room, pretending to fix his hair. Ciel shook his head. He forgot how fast Sebastian could move. Ciel inhaled deeply and tried to calm his nerves before turning to his cousin and fiancé.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. Sebastian likes to take his time when getting ready."

Ciel smirked and looked over at the demon.

"He is so vain for a male servant."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at Ciel's teasing. He straightened and smiled charmingly at Lady Elizabeth.

"It is only taking me so long because Bocchan was fussy about getting his hair done."

Elizabeth giggled and attached herself to Ciel's arm.

"You two are so funny! It's amazing you get along so well! I envy you Sebastian!"

She pouted and turned to Ciel.

"I wish I could get along with you as well as you get along with your butler."

Ciel looked at Lizzy, completely lost for words.

Sebastian bowed towards Elizabeth. "I thank the lady for her kind words."

Elizabeth giggled. "Well, now that you are ready, we should get to dinner! My mother will be cross if we're late!"

Ciel sighed. "Lead the way, Elizabeth."

"Lizzy, Ciel!" the overactive blonde insisted.

"… Lizzy…" Ciel corrected reluctantly.

A/N: Ok! Part three of Teasing Demons! (yes.. i had to do more kissing.. i cant resist! DX)

Again, thanks to my Ninja Editor MarsInsane for reading over this and adding in comments here and there and reminding me i dont totally suck. REVIEWS PLZ!

Sebastian: ^^ Its so fun to tease Bocchan

Ciel: *hits Sebastian on head* no its not!

You're in denial Ciel.

Ciel: AM NOT!

Me and Sebastian: Are too

Ciel: *goes into corner to grump*

well, while Ciel's in grumpy land, wanna have some fun Sebastian? 


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING! This is Yaoi! Shota! Mature! Smex! Between Ciel and Sebastian! If you don't like this, just walk away, if you do like this… prepare the towel for nosebleeds.**

**I don't own Sebastian or Ciel, Yana Toboso does! (And I worship the ground she walks on)**

Sebastian stood behind Ciel, watching the dinner proceed. His entire being showed calmness and control, but his eyebrow seemed to be having a seizure of its own from all the times Elizabeth had leaned over to touch Ciel, hug him, or flirt with him. To irk him more, Ciel took it all in good stride. Every hug was met with a smile and every flirt; a witty remark. Sebastian struggled to keep his temper under control. His possessiveness of the boy was rising to the surface. And he couldn't care less if society deemed the relationship he wanted with the boy as improper. Ciel was his, body and soul. He's marked his soul; he was just waiting for the right time to mark Ciel's body as his own. Preferably at a time when Ciel was willing. He didn't want to have to deal with being accused of rape.

Ciel smiled at Lizzy and responded sweetly to a comment she made. Inwardly, he was shaking, laughing hysterically from the daggers being thrown at his back from Sebastian's glare. If only he could turn around to see the look of his face. He placed his fork on the table and "accidently" missed, causing the utensil to hit the floor. Sebastian was instantly at his side, picking up the utensil to replace it with another. Ciel looked up at Sebastian.

"Thank you, Sebastian." A smirk on his lips and a dominant, arrogant look in his eye. The annoyed and obviously ticked off demon smiled falsely at his master. Ciel grinned. Ah, this was wonderful. A jealous demon was quite the entertainment. Ciel turned to Lizzy.

"Lizzy, I have been practicing my dancing. Would you like to join me in a dance after dinner?"

Lizzy's eyes went wide at the suggestion. She squealed and threw her arms around Ciel, ignoring the "harrumph" coming from her mother.

"Ciel, I would LOVE to!"

Ciel grinned smugly as he felt his demon's mood darken.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes on Ciel. Ciel HATED dancing. And in fact, he had been avoiding his dance lessons. His dancing had barely improved since the last time he had danced with Elizabeth. It dawned on Sebastian. Ciel was toying with him. Taunting him. Playing with him. Sebastian growled to himself. If that is how Ciel wanted to play… He was about to learn, never mess with a demon; and a jealous one at that.

Lizzy smiled at Ciel. "I just went shopping in London earlier today and I found the CUTEST matching outfits for us! Can we change into them, please, please, please?"

Ciel winced and shook his head.

"Aren't we're wearing now good enough?"

"NO! If we're going to have a ball, we must look our finest! And since we are engaged, we should match!" Lizzy insisted, a pout on her face.

Ciel sighed and tossed a sideways glance to Sebastian. He turned back to Lizzy and smiled dazzling at her. A pink blush crept up on Lizzy's face.

"If that is what my lady wishes," Ciel lifted her hand and pressed his lips against it "then we shall do what the lady wishes."

Elizabeth looked like she was going to faint. Sebastian fought himself from ripping the two a part, at the same time removing Elizabeth from the face of the earth. Ciel continued to smile at Lizzy.

"Well then, send the outfit to my room and I'll have Sebastian get me changed. I'll meet you in the ballroom, my lady."

Ciel stood up, excusing himself from the dinner and brushed by Sebastian.

"Come."

Sebastian followed Ciel up to the room. The moment the door was closed, he pounced. He pinned Ciel down on the bed.

"What exactly… was that... in there?"

Ciel was surprised to see Sebastian so uncharacteristically peeved. Ciel smirked and looked up at Sebastian mischievously.

"What?" he responded, feigning innocence.

Sebastian's grip on Ciel's shoulders tightened causing the boy to wince. He leaned down and placed his lips near Ciel's ear.

"Remember… you are mine."

He nipped Ciel's ear causing the boy to squirm. He moved his lips down to Ciel's neck. He bit his neck, drawing blood and licked it. Ciel squirmed.

"Se- Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"Punishing you," Sebastian murmured against his neck. He then proceeded to lick, kiss and suck on Ciel's neck. The boy squirmed and struggled against Sebastian. The actions were causing his body to heat up and his mind started to fog over. A knock on the door forced Sebastian to stop. Ciel glared at Sebastian and went to get the door. A maid looked at the disheveled boy and looked up at the smirking butler.

"um… Lady Elizabeth told me to deliver these to you…"

Sebastian smiled and took the clothing from the maid.

"Thank you. I'll make sure Bocchan gets changed swiftly to meet Elizabeth"

"I'll tell my lady." The maid bowed and left.

Sebastian tossed the clothes on the bed and then pinned Ciel against the now closed door. He leaned down and whispered huskily in Ciel's ear.

"If you wish to keep playing this game, I'll make sure you are properly punished when we return to the manor"

Ciel's face turned bright red at the lusty voice Sebastian held and the words he spoke. Ciel looked straight at Sebastian and frowned.

"Let go of me."

Sebastian moved Ciel's arms so that he could hold both of the boy's wrists in one hand and moved his other hand to Ciel's chin. He lifted his chin so their faces were inches away.

"No… you must learn what happens with you tease demons."

Sebastian closed the distance and connected his lips to Ciel's. Ciel's mind instantly went blank from the contact. Their lips danced and played with each other, a passionate dance they were quickly learning. Sebastian moved his hand from Ciel's chin and down to the boy's chest. He began to undo the buttons of Ciel's shirt and slipped his hand inside, finding a hard nipple.

"Someone is excited…" he muttered into the kiss. Ciel blushed and moan simultaneously as Sebastian began to flick and squeeze the nipple with his fingers. Sebastian took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring the tiny mouth. Ciel pushed his tongue against Sebastian's, once again, greedy for the taste. He squirmed and panted. The abuse on his nipple and the excitement of the kiss was causing his blood to flow to between his legs and he was getting extremely uncomfortable. Somewhere in the fog of lust that clouded his mind, he remembered where they were.

"Sebastian…" he tried to scold the demon, but the word turned into a moan as Sebastian's hand traveled south and rubbed against the lump in his pants. His eye snapped open and it traveled towards Sebastian's face which was now exploring his neck.

"Se-sebas-tiaan… AH…" He grunted and gasped as Sebastian applied more pressure to the hardness. He closed his eyes again and attempted to gather his scattered brain enough to stop the demon. Before he could gather his brain, Sebastian moved away from him, causing Ciel to collapse on the ground. Sebastian smirked, looking at the boy. His head was tilted up, looking up at Sebastian. A defiant look was barely visible in his eye. It was mostly taken over by lust and wanting. Sebastian could see wavers of Ciel's fight to regain his right mind flick across his eye. His slicked back hair had fallen out of its position and was an absolute mess. The front of his shirt was open and a little wrinkled and he could see a small wet spot on Ciel's pants from where his little dick had leaked from the pleasure. He smirked triumphantly.

"Bocchan, if you are going to dance, we should get you changed." He leaned down and smirked at the boy. "Or should we go home and continue this there?"

Ciel's eye suddenly snapped into clearness and he glared at the demon.

"bastard…" He muttered.  
Sebastian chuckled. "Language, Bocchan."

Ciel ignored him and struggled to stand up.

"Just get me changed. And don't you dare think about starting this again!"

-

Ciel stood next to Sebastian in the ballroom. After his attack on Ciel, Sebastian seemed to be in a better mood. Ciel was starting to re-think his plan of using Lizzy to make Sebastian jealous, but after that attack. Ciel felt his grow hot when he though of Sebastian's hand down by his…. His face went full-blown steaming red at that thought. He turned his face down to use his hair to hide his face.

Sebastian looked down at the boy, looking at the bright red tips of his ears. He smirked. Ciel should have learned his lesson. He felt himself satisfied at the thought. A smug look settled on his face. He felt himself become hard as he thought of what he was planning to do once they got home. Ah… he couldn't wait.

Ciel breathed in deeply and looked up, pushing the events with Sebastian from the day in the back of brain. He was going to pay Sebastian back for earlier. He didn't care what Sebastian would do to him. He was going to pay. He smiled as Elizabeth walked into the ballroom… well, more of ran in and only stopped because she collided with Ciel in a glomp.

"CIEEEL! I was sooooo right! You look so CUUUUUUTE!"

Sebastian resisted the urge to rub his ears from Elizabeth's screeching.

Ciel winced at Elizabeth's voice in his ear. Ow.

"Good grief Elizabeth. Must you throw yourself at Ciel every time you see him?" The marchioness walked in, a frown set on her face.

Elizabeth unwrapped her arms from Ciel's neck and stood next to him.

"He's just been so sweet tonight and he just looks so CUTE!"

The marchioness stood next to Sebastian and shook her head.

Sebastian lifted the violin he had in his hand and waited for Ciel to give the word.

Ciel turned to Lizzy, a dazzling smile on his face. He bowed at the waist and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance, Lizzy?"

Lizzy giggled and rested her hand delicately in Ciel's. As Ciel pulled her close, Sebastian began to play on the violin. Ciel rested his hand on Lizzy's waist and the two began to move through the steps of a simple waltz. Lizzy's face was shining from excitement and happiness as she danced with her fiancé. This was such a rare occasion for her. She giggled and smiled at Ciel. Ciel leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You look lovely tonight, Lizzy."

Lizzy's face turned pink from the compliment and she stammered from embarrassment.

"Hmm… it seems that you have been teaching the boy well." The marchioness glanced over at the musical butler.

Sebastian took his eyes off the two children to look at the marchioness.

"Well, of course. I am the butler of the Phantomhive household. Turning the Bocchan into a proper gentleman is something any servant of Phantomhive should be able to do." He smirked as he glanced over at her.

The marchioness stared at him before turning back to the two.

"It's just rare for Ciel to show any form of affection towards my daughter. See?"

Sebastian almost broke the bow when he turned to see Ciel plant a kiss on Elizabeth's cheek after he twirled her.

"Yes, Bocchan is in fine form tonight" he struggled to keep the snarl out of his tone.

"If he keeps this up, he shall be a good husband for my little girl."

A sharp note came from the violin causing everyone to look at the butler. Ciel smirked. Sebastian was getting frustrated. Lizzy looked confused at Sebastian and her mother rubbed her ear.

Sebastian bowed and apologized. "My apologies. It seems a string broke on my violin."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch.

"Bocchan, it is getting late. It would be rude for us to intrude further on the Marchioness and her daughter. Plus you have a busy schedule for tomorrow. It is important you get some proper rest"

Ciel raised an eyebrow at the demon. He obviously was at his wits end to propose they leave. He turned back to Elizabeth and nodded his head to her.

"Thank you for being a gracious hostess tonight. I look forward to when we meet again."

Sebastian bowed to the marchioness and escorted Ciel out of the mansion. Once they were in the carrage and safely on their way, Sebastian sent a dangerous look at the smirking boy.

"You are playing with fire, you realize?"

Ciel tilted his head and smirked more.

"Oh?"

Sebastian moved in an instant and had the boy pinned under him. His eyes shown rubies as he stared down at the boy.

"Tonight… you are mine. I will teach you the consequences of teasing demons."

A/N I promised myself this wouldnt have any smut in it and look what it has. *hits head on keyboard* i'm such a pervert.

OK! Part Four! and now you see as to why this story is called "Teasing Demons". :3 I think Ciel is just being so cute in this chapter. Making Sebastian jealous. Again, thanks to my ninja editor MarsInsane (even though she made no changes this time ; )

YES, NEXT PART WILL BE WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! (has no idea how the lemon will turn out)

Ciel: i cant believe you. you promised!  
Me: I'm sorry! DX I'm just a pervert!  
Ciel: see if i talk to you anymore...  
Sebastian: well, for the next part, i need to talk to her the most otherwise we will go no where. Face it, Bocchan, when it comes to sex, you know zilch.  
Ciel: i'll go to my grump corner again.  
Sebastian: i love you too, Bocchan. ^^ 


	5. Chapter 5

**A couple things to clear up before I start this chapter: I had a couple people asking how old Ciel is in this and he is cannon anime age, meaning 13. *avoids thrown food* I'm sorry people, but I'm just a fan of the two when Ciel is at his cannon age. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it or review it. In the warning, I stated this IS Shota. If you don't like, keep walking.**

**This is based off of anime!Sebastian and anime!Ciel. I love Yana's manga too much to try to do anything fanfic off of it. **

**In this story, Ciel is a virgin. I'm following the fact that nothing sexual was revealed to have been done to Ciel while he was imprisoned. (But we all know that would have been changed if Baron Kelvin got his hands on Ciel at that time *shudders*)**

**OK! Now that I have that cleared up, onto the lemon!**

**WARNING! This is Yaoi! Shota! Mature! Smex! Between Ciel and Sebastian! If you don't like this, just walk away, if you do like this… prepare the towel for nosebleeds.**

**I don't own Sebastian or Ciel, Yana Toboso does! (And I worship the ground she walks on)**

**XXX**

Ciel's body trembled and the boy struggled to breathe as Sebastian tortured him… literally. Sebastian was managing to give Ciel the lightest of kisses, caresses, and touches. And somehow, he made sure not to make direct contact with Ciel's skin. It was driving him nuts! When he tried to push himself up against Sebastian to get more contact, Sebastian would remove himself from Ciel and then would wait for Ciel to beg for his touch. Sebastian was just too cruel. And to think they weren't even at the mansion yet. They were still in the carriage. Ciel found himself mentally cursing the demon.

Sebastian smirked as he sat across from the boy for the fifth time. This was frustrating Ciel. He could see it on the boy's face, the way he trembled when Sebastian touched him, the way Ciel would beg for more. He turned his head towards the window to see the Phantomhive mansion coming into view. He grinned mischievously. The boy could handle one more round of teasing before they arrived at the mansion. Luckily, it was right when he thought that that Ciel started to moan.

"Sebastian…"

Sebastian smirked and leaned over the boy, his long bangs brushing Ciel's face.

"Yes, Bocchan?"

Ciel's eye opened and looked up at the demon's shining red ones. Sebastian could see the lust building up in the boy's eye and at the same time frustration. He chuckled and tilted his head to the side.

"What are you wanting, Bocchan?"

Ciel opened his mouth but found his pride was once again in the way of asking for what he wanted. Sebastian smirked while he watched Ciel's internal fight; longing to be fulfilled, wanting to deny that fact because of pride. Ahh, the boy's pride was a wonderful thing. It made Sebastian hungry when he watched Ciel's pride get torn away.

"I-I... I w-wan…t… Give me… S-sebas-stian…" Ciel stammered; his pride and lust fighting for dominance.

Sebastian felt his demonic nature rising as his lust grew watching the boy's lust take over his pride. If the carriage didn't hurry up and arrive at the mansion, he would break his word and just take the boy then and there. He proceeded to run his fingers ever so lightly over Ciel's chest, while his other hand barely applied pressure to the boy's crotch. He could feel the boy shaking, like he would explode if Sebastian didn't give him more.

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the mansion and Sebastian climbed off the boy.

"Can you walk, Bocchan?" He tilted his head and looked at the frazzled boy. "Or should I carry you in?"

Ciel's eye glared at Sebastian as he pushed himself up from the horizontal position Sebastian had pushed him into. He stood up and almost collapsed against Sebastian. Why were his knees so weak? He leaned on his cane and ignored Sebastian's offer to help him walk. Once he reached the mansion's steps though, Sebastian decided Ciel shouldn't walk and promptly picked him up and carried him into the mansion bridal style.

"SEBASTIAN! Put me down!" Ciel flailed in Sebastian's arms, thoroughly embarrassed to be entering his mansion in this fashion.

Sebastian ignored his master's demands and carried him up the stairs to his bedroom. The moment they entered, Ciel went quiet, dread and anticipation beginning to coarse through him. Sebastian laid him on the bed and leaned over him, smirking.

"Oh? Where did all that energy go?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"Just what are you planning to do, Sebastian?"

Sebastian leaned over so his lips were brushing Ciel's ear.

"Remember, I must punish you for your behavior tonight. Teasing demons is a serious offense. You made me quite jealous."

Ciel turned beet red, feeling Sebastian's lips brush his ear and his hot breath on his neck.

"And… exactly what… will the punishment… be?" Ciel asked haltingly, almost afraid of the answer.

Sebastian stood up and looked at Ciel. Ciel felt shivers run up and down his spine. Sebastian's true nature was rising and it was showing in his eyes.

"Oh… Bocchan… you are about to find out."

Sebastian suddenly pushed Ciel down and attacked his mouth with his. Ciel's mind went blank the moment he felt the kiss he had been yearning for since Sebastian began to tease him. It started passionately, Sebastian's lips pushing against his, encouraging him to dance with his. Sebastian's hand held Ciel's head to keep him pressed against him, not allowing him to escape the kiss. Ciel reached up wrapping his arm around Sebastian's neck, pressing the demon closer. The closer feeling of Sebastian's lips sent Ciel's senses into overdrive. The demon's sinfully addictive lips, his musky scent that clouded Ciel's mind anytime he smelt it, the dark chocolate taste of Sebastian. Without realizing it, Ciel himself turned the kiss from passion to lust. He didn't mean to. All he knew was he wanted more. He wanted Sebastian closer. He wanted Sebastian.

Sebastian fought to keep his composure. His master's lust had taken over and it was apparent from the way he clawed at Sebastian's clothing. How his small fingers tangled themselves in his hair and how this time it was Ciel's tongue that was begging to enter the other male's mouth. It was driving Sebastian crazy. He loved it. And to know that it was HE who could make his little master abandon his pride and turn into a lustful being, he seriously wondered if the pleasure of sex could equal this pleasure. He allowed the boy to slip his tongue into Sebastian's mouth and explore the unfamiliar territory. Sebastian felt himself shiver as the boy ran his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Ah… this boy… he certainly was something else…

Ciel searched Sebastian's mouth, eager for that sweet dark chocolate taste. He prodded against Sebastian's tongue and found his heart skip a beat when Sebastian's pushed back, causing them to fight for dominance over the other. And just before Ciel gave up to let Sebastian enter his mouth, Sebastian pulled Ciel's head back forcing him to take in oxygen. Ciel gasped at the air, staring up at Sebastian. He blushed at the strand of saliva that attached their mouths. Sebastian leaned back further, forcing the strand to break. He stared down at the boy who was desperately trying to gain his breath and wits.

Sebastian reached down and slid his fingers under the eye patch and removed it, showing the contracted eye shining brightly. Ah… his property. He marked the soul… now he would mark the body. Before Ciel could grab onto his pride, Sebastian returned to the assault on Ciel's mouth, this time forcing him down on the bed. Ciel gasped and moaned slightly from the sudden onslaught of feverish lust.

The demon began to work on Ciel's clothes as he began to work his mouth down to the boy's neck. Once Ciel's vest and shirt had been opened and removed, Sebastian began to work his mouth down lower to the nape of the boy's neck, pausing to suck there.

Ciel arched his back as he felt Sebastian suck and nip at his skin. His blood was rushing through his veins, his breathing becoming short, quick and erratic. In the back of his mind, he knew what was happening, Sebastian was about to fuck him. For a fleeting second, he considered ordering the demon to stop, but at the moment he was about to demand the demon to stop, Sebastian began to suck on his nipple and Ciel found himself floundering in a sea of wanting.

"S-Sebastian… what… what are you… doing?"

Sebastian switched to abusing the nipple with his fingers as he lifted his head to look at his master.

"Tsk tsk… To already be this far gone and we have barely begun. You must really want this demon…" Sebastian's voice sounded different, husky… full of lust. It caused Ciel's heart to thump erratically.

Before Ciel knew it Sebastian changed their positions. Ciel was now lying completely on the bed, his head on the pillows and Sebastian was on all fours crouched over the boy. Ciel's eyes looked panicked as he realized the intimacy of the position.

"S-Sebastian!"

"Shhh… don't think Bocchan. This won't be as much fun then." The demon smiled teasingly. He returned to abusing the boy's nipples with his mouth and started to finish stripping the boy. Ciel tried to stop the stripping but his mind was too far gone. The abuse on his hard nipples was driving him nuts, the pure pleasure he was receiving from Sebastian's treatment was forcing him closer to the edge. He didn't want to think of what would push him over.

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled Ciel's shorts down revealing the hard member of the boy. He ran his naked finger up the underside of the member causing the boy to twitch and release a small mewl.

"Wha~?"

Sebastian shook his head and smirked at Ciel.

"Uh-uh… You're going to ruin the fun, Bocchan!"

Ciel resigned himself to pushing his protests and questions to the back of his mind as Sebastian began his ministrations. He squirmed and stretched as Sebastian pumped his small member while also abusing his nipples with his mouth.

"Ah… se.. sebas… ah… i… nnn…"

Sebastian smirked at the boy's attempt to speak, his words just coming out like moans and cries of pleasure. This is what he had wanted to hear the boy do. He shivered with excitement as he felt his hand become slick with Ciel's pre-cum. Ciel was already this far gone.

Ciel gasped as he began to feel a tightening in his stomach. He was going to lose it… He knew it… That tightening was going to explode and he was going to lose what little sanity he was struggling to hold on to. He gasped when Sebastian ran his finger over the slit of his dick where pre-cum was dripping out.

"H-heeey!"

Sebastian chuckled and did it again watching the boy's eyes widen and roll back from the pleasure the motion brought him. He watched the reactions of boy, the way his fingers grasped the sheets getting into tighter and tighter fists, the way the boy pushed himself against Sebastian, and the way he was beginning to move his hips into the movements of Sebastian's hands. He was thriving on this. He shifted his weight feeling how constricted he had become in his pants. A sudden cry brought his attention back to the boy who was now covered in milky white substance. Sebastian chuckled and purred at the boy.

"Who said you could cum, Bocchan?"

Ciel floundered in the pleasure he drowned in when the tightness in his stomach snapped. His whole body had gone tense and he couldn't help but cry out with sheer pleasure as white flashed through his vision. He blushed with embarrassment when he realized that he had cried out to Sebastian when he reached his peak. He looked up at Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head.

"Tch… well, then, if you were just intent on letting me take care of you, you were sorely mistaken."

Sebastian unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off revealing his large member. Ciel turned a deeper red when he stared at Sebastian's cash and prizes. Good lord… He looked up at Sebastian, wondering what he wanted him to do. Sebastian leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Start sucking."

Ciel turned blazing red when he realized what Sebastian wanted him to do. He shook his head and tried to get off the bed. Sebastian caught him and grabbed his nipple, causing the boy to yelp. He was so sensitive now.

"No, bocchan. I told you to suck, not leave."

He turned the boy around and pushed his head down, forcing Ciel to look at Sebastian's penis. A familiar scent was coming off it and Ciel gently licked it, curious as too the taste. It tasted just like how Sebastian smelled. He licked the member more causing Sebastian to hiss.

"Stop teasing, Bocchan."

Ciel adjusted himself so he could easily get to Sebastian's member. He licked the tip, causing another hiss to leave Sebastian before taking Sebastian into his mouth. Sebastian was so huge Ciel could barely get him in his tiny mouth. Sebastian put his hand on Ciel's head and forced him to move up and down, showing him what to do. Ciel obediently bobbed his head up and down, occasionally accidentally going too deep and choking himself, but every time he did he noticed Sebastian let out a moan.

"Use… your tongue… bocchan."

Ciel tried to move his tongue against Sebastian's dick while bobbing his head up and down. The lack of coordination seemed to frustrate Sebastian who then once again, took over forcing Ciel to go up and down. Ciel just concentrated on wrapping his small muscle around Sebastian member. Sebastian groaned and rolled his head back as Ciel ran his tongue over his tip. Shivers ran down his back. Ah… yes… even untrained in this Ciel still made him feel good. He looked down at the boy, whose eyes were closed in concentration. So cute. He moved his hand that wasn't guiding Ciel's movements down Ciel's back and prodded Ciel's opening with caused a squeal to emit from the boy's full mouth. The vibrations from the noise made Sebastian moan a little louder than either of the males expected.

"Tch…" he removed himself from the boy's mouth and pushed the boy back so he was on his back.

"Wait a little bit more, Bocchan. The fun is about to begin."

Ciel seemed confused about that sentence and gave Sebastian a questioning look. Sebastian smirked and placed a finger at the boy's mouth.

"Suck."

Ciel nodded obediently and began to lick and suck on the digit. Sebastian sighed and looked down at the boy, smirking at the fact he was already getting hard again. Once the finger was wet enough he pulled the finger out and lifted the boy's legs up. Ciel looked panicked and worried.

"Don't worry, Bocchan. I will not hurt you. I promise."

Sebastian prodded the boy's clenched opening and slid the slicked digit in. Ciel growled at the intrusion. His opening clenched tighter, squeezing Sebastian's finger.

"Sebastian! What are you doing?"

"If you will relax and let me continue, you will find out."

Ciel growled and relaxed again allowing Sebastian to push further into his hole. Ciel shivered at the intrusion but he was feeling the underlying pleasure that was waiting to emerge. Sebastian slipped in a second finger causing Ciel to gasp in slight pain. He squirmed and glared at Sebastian. Sebastian gave him a look reminding him to not think and continued his work. Sebastian made a scissoring motion with his fingers stretching his hole. Ciel groaned at the feeling. This wasn't fun.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's uneasiness and began to once again pump the boy's member. He leaned over and sucked on the boy's nipple. Ciel squirmed under him from the combination of the pumping, scissoring motion, and the sucking on his nipple.

"Ah… Seba-seb-sebas-ti-an… ah! Ugn…" Mewls and moans filled the room as Ciel lost himself again. He was so lost he didn't notice when Sebastian slipped a third finger in, stretching his opening wider. He suddenly squealed with pleasure when Sebastian hit a certain spot in him. White spots flew across his vision as he came for a second time. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the boy and made a mental note of where that spot was. He rubbed it a couple more times, warning Ciel that he wasn't stopping or letting him breath. Ciel moaned louder, finding his self sensitive.

Sebastian smirked. He couldn't wait any longer. The boy was stretched, lubed and ready. He needed to take him now. He re-positioned himself so his dick rubbed against Ciel's opening with the boy's legs on his shoulders.

"Se-Sebastian!" The boy cried with surprise when he realized what was going to happen. Is this how guys had sex? He stared frightened at Sebastian.

Sebastian leaned down and kissed the boy.

"I promise; I won't hurt you." He murmured into the kiss.

Once the boy had relaxed, Sebastian pushed himself in. Ciel cried out and moaned with surprise at the feeling. Sebastian got about halfway in and winced from the pressure the boy was causing.

"Bocchan…. Relax…. I told you… I won't hurt you." He kissed the boy again, trying to calm him. Once Ciel relaxed, he slid the rest of the way into the boy. Ah… he was so warm and tight. He stared down at the boy watching as Ciel tried to adjust to the feeling.

Ciel couldn't describe how he felt. He felt… full… almost painfully so. But even with that there was a pleasure that was peeking out from behind the pain. He moaned softly as he relaxed, used to the feeling of Sebastian in him. He shifted wanting something else. If Sebastian would just… move!

As if he read Ciel's mind, Sebastian began to move. Slowly at first, carefully moving in and out of the boy, as if he was afraid he would tear him, but quickly speed up, pulling out far and thrusting in deep. Ciel, never in his wildest dreams would have thought it felt this way. The dream from last night definitely didn't make it feel as good as it felt now. There was this one spot… every time Sebastian hit it….

"AaaaAAAahhhHHhh!~ Se~Seba~sebasti~AAAN… ha… ugn… ah…."

Ciel moaned and mewled, crying out every time Sebastian hit his prostate. His back arched from the pleasure, his small fingers grasping at the sheets. Sebastian was having the time of his immortal life. Ciel was his. He pulled himself all the out, looking down at Ciel, who begged for more with his eyes. Sebastian let out a moan as he slammed back into Ciel, hitting the boy's sweet spot. Ciel cried out.

"God! Sebastiaaan~" The boy reached his arms up trying to wrap himself around Sebastian. The demon paused his thrusting to pull the boy up and allowed him to wrap his arms around his neck. Sebastian pushed the boy's torso against himself. Ciel's dick pressed against Sebastian's stomach causing the boy to whimper. With one arm around Ciel, his hand on the boy's nipple, Sebastian began to thrust again, this time harder and faster. Ciel moaned and cried from the combination of his prostate being hit by Sebastian's large member, Sebastian's fingers pinching and rubbing his nipple, and his small dick getting friction from rubbing against Sebastian's stomach. He leaned towards Sebastian's face, letting his lips meet the demon's sinfully delicious lips. Lips, tongues and teeth clashed as they kissed. Ciel's cries growing louder and louder as the tightness in his stomach began to feel ready to burst.

Sebastian leaned down so that Ciel was once again lying on the bed, but stayed close enough to the boy so that Ciel could still wrap his arms around Sebastian's neck. Ciel clawed at Sebastian's back, he was going to lose it. He was going to explode. He could feel it.

"Ciel…"

Ciel snapped his eyes opened as his heart stopped, hearing the demon whisper his name for the first time. He almost felt like he was going to finish just hearing that.

"Sebastian…"  
Sebastian smirked and leaned closer to the boy.

"Ciel…. Call out to me… Call out to me when you finish…"

Another filling and pleasurable thrust, another twist of his nipple, another rub against his penis. If he had one more… He lost it when Sebastian thrust one last time in him.

"SEBASTIAAAN"

The boy cried out loudly as his milky sperm covered his and Sebastian's chest. He felt his hole become filled with a warm substance and Sebastian collapse on his him.

"Ciel…" The demon reached up pushing Ciel's hair out of his face. The trademark smirk spread across Sebastian's face. "You are completely mine now."

He kissed Ciel's forehead as Ciel lost consciousness. He sat up and pulled out of the boy and ran a finger down his chest picking up some of the boy's milky juices. He stuck it in his mouth and licked his finger clean while he looked down at Ciel. He kissed his forehead one more time before moving to the bathroom to clean him self. Well, now that Ciel learned what it meant to tease demons… he glanced back at the sleeping boy and smirked. He was hoping the boy would tease him more. One taste of Ciel wasn't enough. Now that Ciel was his he wanted more of this. He hummed to himself as he cleaned himself off and returned to the bedroom to clean Ciel and tuck him into bed.

XXX

Ciel woke up to a cheerful Sebastian opening the window and humming to himself. Ciel glared over at the demon quite annoyed with his early morning behavior.

"Time to get up, Bocchan."

Ciel rolled over and sat up, trying to avoid the sunlight. Upon sitting up, he became aware of a pain in his lower region, mainly his butt. He blushed, remembering the previous night. He couldn't believe he and Sebastian had done that. Sure, he was drawn and attracted to Sebastian. Yes, he had dreamed of doing that with Sebastian but it was almost unreal that it did happen. He jumped when he realized Sebastian was leaning down, his face close to Ciel's.

"Is something the matter…Ciel?" smirked the demon.

Ciel jumped and went full-blown beat red from ear to ear. He swore his heart stopped when the demon spoke his name.

"N-nothing, Sebastian."

The demon stood up and returned to prepping the tea before helping him get dressed. Ciel looked over at Sebastian.

"And don't call me by my name!"

Sebastian tilted his head to the side.

"You seemed to enjoy being called that by me last night."

Ciel blushed and looked away again. Something along the lines of "stupid demon" escaped his lips. Sebastian chuckled.

"So… are you going to tease me again?"

Ciel glared at him.

"No."

Sebastian pouted.

"Aw... I was hoping you would. I didn't get enough of you last night. You passed out before I was completely satisfied."

Ciel tried to hide his horrible amounts blushing.

Sebastian chuckled and finished putting the boy's boots on.

"Then again, the way you are is enough to tempt me to strip you and take you again."

Ciel blazed bright red and jumped up.

"OUT!"

Sebastian smirked and stood up, bowing to the boy.

"Yes my Lord."

XXX

**A/N: well, that is all for now. Thank you everyone who read and reviewed! Thanks to everyone who subscribed and followed the story. Thanks to MarsInsane for reminding me to stop using commas so much. ^^; We'll see if I write more of this story. If not, I'll most likely create a new story with these two. Till next we meet!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I bet you thought i forgot about this one, didnt you? Mwhaha! its back! and more delicious than ever! Pull up a bucket to hold the drool and a pile of towels to catch the blood.**

**WARNING! This is Yaoi! Shota! Mature! Smex! Between Ciel and Sebastian! If you don't like this, just walk away, if you do like this… prepare the towel for nosebleeds.**

**I don't own Sebastian or Ciel, Yana Toboso does! (And I worship the ground she walks on)**

XXX

"Ah~! Seb-Sebastian~!"

Ciel wrapped his legs tighter around Sebastian' waist as the demon thrust into the boy with abandon. Sebastian stared down at the flustered boy. The way sweat made his face gleam, the way he clawed at the air above him, his fingers spazzing out in time to Sebastian hitting the boy's prostate dead on, how his mouth hung open, a line of saliva connecting his delicate lips. He looked so delicious, it spurred Sebastian on, thrusting harder, deeper into the boy, causing the boy's muscles to clench tighter in response as Ciel grew closer to the end of his rope, the line of sanity he was trying to cling to before he was flung over the end into the searing white depths of his orgasm.

"I-imma… Seba-sebastian.. I'm I'm…"

Sebastian smirked at the way Ciel could no longer compose complete sentences. His attempts at talking turned into mewls and moans of pleasure as Sebastian pushed him closer and closer to the edge until –

"SEBASTIAN~~!"

The boy clenched almost painfully around Sebastian as Ciel lost himself to the pleasure. Sebastian resisted the urge to collapse on the boy as he rode out his own orgasm. His usually composed face was scrunched up in a face of pure bliss, a whispered "Bocchan" leaving his lips. Once his vision returned, he looked down at the panting boy on the desk before him. He smirked and pulled out of the boy, causing Ciel to whimper slightly at the lost.

"My, my, Bocchan. Even though you've already come twice, you are already begging for more of me in you?"

Ciel flushed with embarrassment and sat up, keeping his face away from Sebastian as Sebastian set about to clean up the boy. Sebastian took in the sight of the aftermath of another sex filled afternoon as he thought back. It had been almost a month since he took Ciel's virginity and it seemed like it wasn't enough for the boy. A week later, Ciel had muttered out an embarrassed request for sex and from there, it became a game for them. A game of who could win out. Who could out tease. Who could make the other submit into giving the other sex. And of course, these rounds of sex had to happen when the servents weren't around lest they were discovered and certainly when company wasn't around. But they didn't stop them from trying to squeeze in moments of passion in between company. Like today. Lady Elizabeth was coming over, much to Sebastian's displeasure. Sebastian looked at Ciel's ruined shorts from the boy's first orgasm. He turned to the still-flushed boy sitting on the desk.

"Bocchan, I need to fetch another set of clothing for you."

Ciel nodded.

"Hurry. It would be unfortunante for you if I was to be discovered like this."

A smirk tugged at Sebastian's lips at the thought of someone finding Ciel in the nude in his own study. He bowed and slipped through the door to fetch a new set of clothing.

Ciel stared out the window of his office as he waited for Sebastian. A smirk was planted on his face as his eyes wandered to the abandoned partially eaten cake on the tea cart. This time he had succeeded in seducing the demon. His first time since the game started. Sebastian always won out. It pleased him to show Sebastian that he was a fast learner. He shifted himself a little, trying to take the pressure off his sore butt. Maybe having sex right before Lizzy was coming over wasn't the smartest idea. Sebastian knocked and let himself in, holding a red outfit in his hands similar to the one he was wearing earlier. Ciel allowed Sebastian to dress him, blushing slightly at the way Sebastian's hands would slid over his skin as he dressed him.

"You know…"

Ciel blushed with surprise to see how close Sebastian had gotten to him. Sebastian's lips brushed against Ciel's ear in a seductive way that made the boy feel aroused again.

"I hate loosing… although you were a worthy opponent today."

Sebastian's tongue slithered out to lick at the rim of Ciel's ear, causing the boy to squirm.

"N-not… another.."

Sebastian pulled away from his ear and moved to hover over his lips.

"And why not? There is still time before Lady Elizabeth arrives and my bruised ego wont let me take this loss in silence."

Sebastian's tongue snaked out to lap at the boy's bruised lips. After circling his lips a couple times, Sebastian pushed his tongue against the boy's lips, begging for entrance. Ciel couldn't resist, his lips ached to be crushed under Sebastian's passion. They were granted their wish. Searing sparks flared in the kiss. Ciel lifted his hand to tangle his fingers in Sebastian's hair. He pushed Sebastian closer, causing Sebastian to nip at Ciel's lip, drawing blood. Sebastian sucked on the lip, savoring the taste of Ciel's life force. It reminded him of the delicacy that laid deep in the boy, waiting for the day Ciel's revenge was completed. Ciel trembled, trying to refrain from giving in. It was hard when Sebastian turned to using physical persuasion, especially with his hands, the way they were now searching his clothed body. The combination of the touching and the lust-filled dance their lips were participating in made it impossible for Ciel to resist Sebastian. A hand slid under Ciel, caressing the boy's round cheek. Ciel squeaked and blushed a lovely shade of magenta. Sebastian smirked and pulled away from the kiss, moving his tongue along the boy's jaw line and down his throat where he latched onto his skin and proceeded to lick, suck and nip at the skin. Ciel squirmed and tried to push the demon away.

"Seb-sebastian!"

Sebastian's other hand managed to under the buttons on Ciel's shirt and had slid in to brush against a perky nipple.

"My, my… my dear bocchan already so aroused? Was the last round of sex not satisfying for you bocchan? Shall I reach deeper into you this time? Abuse that spot you love so much? Abuse it harder?"

Ciel blushed and a small moan escaped his lips at what his butler/lover was saying. As if to confirm for himself that his young lord was indeed aroused, the hand that was caressing the boy's buttocks, moved to his crouch and pressed down. Sebastian smirked when he felt the hardness.

"Looks like my work isn't over."

He nibbled at Ciel's ear.

"Give into my Ciel. You know you want it. You want more of me."

Ciel mewled as Sebastian began to rub his hand against the lump in Ciel's pants. Sebastian looked at the boy. He could picture cat ears on his head, pressed back with pleasure. The image caused Sebastian to get harder and take his ministrations to the next level. He ducked his head down and latched onto one of the boy's nipples, sucking it, licking it, nipping and twisting them. Ciel squirmed and cried underneath him. He could feel his arms getting shaky as he grew weak. Sebastian always did this to him. Always. He blushed as he felt his tight pants slacken. He looked down, already knowing what he would see. His small, very hard and very erect member released from the confines of his pants. Sebastian stared down at it, his eyes glowing with lust. With skill and agility, he set about causing the boy to loose himself again with swift pumps that cause Ciel to begin to moan with pleasure. Ciel's arms gave way and he once again found himself lying on the desk, writhing under Sebastian. He tried not to let loose his pleasured moans, but they still escaped him. Sebastian continued to pumped the boy alternating between fast hard jerks and soft gently ones that almost made Ciel beg for more. He leaned down to catch the boy in another burning kiss. Ciel's arms flew to embrace Sebastian and pull the man closer. Tongues explored each other's mouths when they weren't waging a war of dominance over each other. When Sebastian won, the kiss was firm, talented, arousing Ciel even more. When Ciel won, the kiss was sloppy, inexperienced, but nonetheless intoxicating to the demon.

Fast paced footsteps down the hallway caused Sebastian to freeze as the door flew open.

"CIIIIIIEEEEELUUUUUUU~!"

Both master and butler screamed the same thing in their mind. _Lizzy!_

**XXX**

**So, how did you like it, dears? I know, i am evil. I left it off at such a wonderful part! So sorry it is so short! I dont like them being this short, but i'm pleased with this chapter! So nya *sticks tongue out* Everyone, love on my Editor, MARSINSANE and go give her stories some loving! (especially Sebastian's Nightmare) **

**Read and Review~! And check out Model Lover if you havnt! Its my latest fanfic.**


End file.
